


Snapshot

by JWCigarettes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Café, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I wonder how many times I can use that word, M/M, One Shot, Victuuri centric, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWCigarettes/pseuds/JWCigarettes
Summary: Viktor likes to reminisce about the little moments in life, especially when they include Yuuri.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> A warm and sweet Yuri!!! On Ice fanfic
> 
> This is more like a self indulgence after looking at micocoadraws and mikkapi fanart on tumblr, which is where I first posted this one on.

There were moments, reverential and striking, that lasted a lifetime in Viktor Nikiforov. Most of those moments steamed from a time that seemed like forever ago, when Viktor owned the ice. It was when practice and training met a peak so high it resembled the submit of a mountain, sweat glistening and blood rushing and muscles sore and throbbing. It was when all eyes and cameras were pointed directly and solely at him. When people were at the edge of their seat as a story created by Viktor unfolded before them. When he left everyone breathless, gasping, crying, yelling, and clapping uncontrollably from the performance.

Yeah, those moments left a scar so deep and aching it felt like a fresh wound.

But those weren’t the only ones that managed to claim a special place in his heart. No, not even the times he stood on the podium as he received another golden medal compared to these. 

Some of these moments were small, brief and fleeting, while others lingered just a bit longer. But each of them held  _ so much _ simply because they were shared with Katsuki Yuuri. Funnily enough, they happened randomly, impetuous honestly, and usually Yuuri was clueless. Still, Viktor clung to them as they came and tried to document them every chance he got. On Instagram, of course. (Or Facebook.)

Viktor also very much liked the ones when Yuuri was aware of their sparks.

Like, for the sake of a trip down memory lane, this one time when Viktor invited Yuuri out for a hot cup of cappuccino at the local  _ Betty’s Antique Cafe _ . It was a tiny coffeehouse a bit away from the crowded city, made entirely of brick and a single window. A crooked sign swinging on the ledge above the door the only indicator. However, the interior was like a warm and cozy cabin, with wooden everything and a simple fireplace.

Viktor happened upon it when on a stroll, not because he gotten lost, and immediately thought of Yuuri the minute he laid eyes on it. He made a mental note of dragging Yuuri there for a relaxed evening together–once he found him, that was.

One way or another, they ended up setting at a round table for two next to the window. Only one other couple shared the experience a ways down from them.

“How’d you find this place, Viktor?” Yuuri asked after ordering a cinnamon mocha and a chocolate croissant, glancing around the little place with amusement. “It’s kinda far from the usual places you hang out at, isn’t it?”

Viktor grinned, as if ready to tell a wild story. “I saw it while doing a bit of sightseeing. I got so carried away that I ended up here.” He fiddled with the salt shaker, still staring as Yuuri continued to look around. “It made me think of you.”

The words were said casually, at least to Viktor, but they drew Yuuri back to him. Eyes glittery and shimmering like undiscovered gemstones, Yuuri stared back at Viktor, a soft flush creeping up his face and a shy little smile upturning the corners of his lips. 

Viktor loved it.

Quick as lightning, he made to snatch up his phone from his breast pocket. He jammed his finger onto his camera app and aimed for the perfect shot–only to have the barista’s arm photobomb the picture.  _ Damnit. _

“Here you two go, a cinnamon mocha and chocolate croissant for you.” The elderly woman set the order down gently in front of Yuuri. “And a hazelnut cappuccino with a banana nut muffin for you.” She did the same for Viktor, smiling amiably at the two. “Anything else I can get for you two gents?”

Viktor shook his head dejectedly while Yuuri chuckled and thanked the woman.

“Saved by the server from an impulsive photographer.” Yuuri took a short sip of his drink, hiding a smile behind the mug. “Cheers.”

Phone still in hand and readily aimed, Viktor snapped a quick pic and uploaded it not a second after. Yuuri had a look stuck somewhere between disbelief and the beginnings of a giggle, eyebrows arched high and gaping mouth twitching into a grin. Viktor had to physically resist the urge to take another photo, setting the phone aside and picking up his own hot mug.

“I’ll have to settle for this one for now.” Viktor returned Yuuri’s little grin with a cheeky one of his own. “And I wouldn’t be taking so many pictures if you weren’t so cute all the time.”

Yuuri’s eyes drifted down, his croissant suddenly compelling, and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Viktor’s fingers twitched, phone  _ right  _ there, and instead snatched up his muffin.

“Well,” started Yuuri, ripping a tiny piece of bread and shyly glancing up through his lashes, “I do love having your attention on me, Vitya.”

It took a moment for it to sink in, Viktor pausing mid-chew as the words tickled his ear, but  _ damn  _ when it did hit him. One of the biggest, face splitting smiles Yuuri has ever seen formed on his lips.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, eyes twinkling something fierce and hands prepared to attack. “I want to kiss you.”

A surprised gasp escaped Yuuri before he could stop it, face hot from the exclamation. Although they cuddled and kissed causally and frequently at their shared apartment, public displays of affection still gave Yuuri butterflies in his gut. There was this film projector at the back of his mind that always liked to show him all the “what if”s in life.

_ What if someone said something? What if Yuuri had something in his teeth? What if Viktor didn’t like it? What if Yuuri forgot deodorant? What if they held up a line? What if Viktor’s fanclub finally snaps and they ambush Yuuri in a dark alley? _

They were silly thoughts, when Yuuri calmed down and shuffled through them, but they piled high and heavy. Small things people really shouldn’t worry over, but Yuuri somehow always did. However, with as much time and encouragement Viktor liked to shower him with, there were moments when Yuuri shoved all that to the side. Bursts of courage and affection that fueled his actions.

Right then and there, in a small and quaint cafe, it was one of those moments.

Yuuri gently gripped the back of Viktor’s head, careful as he reached over the table, and pulled him forward into the softest kiss Viktor has ever experienced. 

The pair had their eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other as best they could, the suns faint rays shining through the tiny window and spilling around them. The forgotten couple and barista jumping at the opportunity to take the perfect picture. One of them whistled quietly as the other two shared a look.

 

So, yeah. Viktor had thousands of moments that held a special place in his heart, but none of them compared to those shared with Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Thank you so much for reading and hoped you enjoyed! Please feel free to critique or leave any kind of comments, I'd enjoy reading them!!
> 
> And if anyone's curious, my tumblr is JuniperWinterspell, but I honestly just reblog and like random sheez on there.


End file.
